Gino Bartali
[[קובץ:My Italian Secret The Forgotten Heroes|thumb|ימין|335 px|'The untold story of Italians who rescued Jews and other refugees fleeing the Nazis in World War II. Featuring Gino Bartali, the charismatic Italian cycling hero who risked his life over and over to save innocent lives']] הכתבה Adam Smulevich (תרגום אוטומטי) שבעים וארבעה קילומטרים לאורך השביל הסופי כי ג 'ינו ברטלי פנים רכוב על אופניו, כדי לספק מסמכים ותצלומים הדפסה Brizi של טרנטו, שם הם עשו זהות חדשה עבור היהודים הנמלטים הנאצית מוסתרים במנזרים ובבתי משפחות של אמיצים מרכז איטליה . היה אמור לזכור את Ginettaccio מיתיים תפקידה ברשת ממסר אשר הביא חוקי להציל כ -800 יהודים מציפורני הרודפים, כי ciclopellegrinaggio ראשון, הוביל 19 ספטמבר -200 רוכבי אופניים (כולל כמה אנשי מקצוע לשעבר) מן העיר Terontola מאסיזי היה רגע של השתתפות גדולה, השתקפות ורוחניות, יש שוב אור על גבורה יוצאת דופן של שליח הגדול של פונטה EMA, אשר בחיים סירבו כל סוג של הכרה ציבורית רכיבה תחרותית נוספת שלו. מציג את המירוץ אנדריאה ברטלי, בנו של ג 'ינו, מי רודף את הקרב הארוך כדי למצוא עדויות של ניצולים וכן לטעת עץ בגן חסידי אומות העולם של יד ושם לזכר אביו. "זה היה נוגע ללב - אומרת אנדריאה - רואה עבור השנה השנייה ברציפות מתחנת Terontola שבו יש שלט לכבודו של אבא לזכרו של מעלליו בזמן המלחמה. נחמד מאוד לראות את זה קבוצה גדולה ועליזה, רוכבי אופניים מכל הגילים, גברים ונשים לאסוף דגימת על הדוושות בחיים. " היוזמה, שאורגנה על ידי קבוצת ספורט Faiv Valdichiana בשיתוף עם ג 'ינו ברטלי Fondazione, היה בחסות קונוסים ו האיטלקית אופניים הפדרציה, תחת חסותו של אומבריה וטוסקנה, המחוזות של פרוג' יה ואת ארצו, קורטונה משותפת אסיזי.Listen Read phonetically Dictionary - View detailed dictionary המקור thumb|מרוץ האופניים - (foto di Laura Guerra) Settantaquattro chilometri lungo la parte finale del percorso che Gino Bartali affrontava sulla sua bicicletta per consegnare documenti e fotografie alla stamperia di Trento Brizi, dove si fabbricavano nuove identità per gli ebrei in fuga dal nazifascismo nascosti nei conventi e nelle abitazioni di coraggiose famiglie del Centro Italia. Nato con lo scopo di ricordare il mitico Ginettaccio e il suo ruolo di staffetta nella rete clandestina che mise in salvo circa 800 ebrei dalle grinfie dei persecutori, il ciclopellegrinaggio che domenica 19 settembre ha portato 200 ciclisti (tra cui alcuni ex professionisti) dal comune di Terontola ad Assisi è stato un momento di grande partecipazione, riflessione e spiritualità che ha fatto ancora una volta luce sullo straordinario eroismo del grande corridore di Ponte a Ema, che in vita rifiutò ogni tipo di riconoscimento pubblico per le sue pedalate extra agonistiche. Presenta alla corsa Andrea Bartali, figlio di Gino, che da tempo sta portando avanti la battaglia per trovare testimonianze di sopravvissuti e far piantare un albero nel Giardino dei Giusti dello Yad Vashem in ricordo di suo padre. “È stato toccante - racconta Andrea - vedere per il secondo anno consecutivo la partenza dalla stazione di Terontola dove è posta la lapide in onore di papà a ricordo delle sue imprese durante la guerra. Molto bello vedere questo gruppo numeroso e allegro, ciclisti di tutte le età, uomini e donne, radunarsi per un campione sui pedali e nella vita”. L’iniziativa, organizzata dal Gruppo Sportivo Faiv Valdichiana in collaborazione con la Fondazione Gino Bartali, è stata promossa dal Coni e dalla Federazione Italiana Ciclismo, con il patrocinio delle Regioni Umbria e Toscana, le Province di Perugia e Arezzo, i comuni di Cortona e Assisi. קטגוריה:שואת יהודי איטליה